Agent Carter (TV series)/Credits
Full Credits for Agent Carter. Cast Main Cast *Hayley Atwell as Agent Peggy Carter (Seasons 1-2) *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis (Seasons 1-2) *Chad Michael Murray as Agent/Chief Jack Thompson (Seasons 1-2) *Enver Gjokaj as Agent/Chief Daniel Sousa (Seasons 1-2) *Shea Whigham as Chief Roger Dooley (Season 1) *Wynn Everett as Whitney Frost (Season 2) *Reggie Austin as Jason Wilkes (Season 2) Recurring Cast *Lyndsy Fonseca as Angie Martinelli (Seasons 1-2) *Kyle Bornheimer as Agent Ray Krzeminski (Season 1) *Alexander Carroll as Agent Yauch (Season 1) *Lesley Boone as Rose Roberts (Seasons 1-2) *Meagen Fay as Miriam Fry (Season 1) *Bridget Regan as Dottie Underwood (Seasons 1-2) *Ralph Brown as Johann Fennhoff (Season 1) *Currie Graham as Calvin Chadwick (Season 2) *Lotte Verbeek as Ana Jarvis (Season 2) *Kurtwood Smith as Vernon Masters (Season 2) *Ken Marino as Joseph Manfredi (Season 2) *Rey Valentin as Agent Vega (Season 2) Marvel Cinematic Universe Guest Stars *Dominic Cooper as Howard Stark (Seasons 1-2) *Costa Ronin as Anton Vanko (Season 1) *Neal McDonough as Dum Dum Dugan (Season 1) *Toby Jones as Arnim Zola (Season 1) Special Guest Stars *James Frain as Leet Brannis (Season 1) *James Hebert as Sasha Demidov (Season 1) *Ray Wise as Hugh Jones (Seasons 1-2) *Rob Mars as Jerome Zandow (Season 1) *Jack Conley as Colonel Ernst Mueller (Season 1) *Leonard Roberts as Happy Sam Sawyer (Season 1) *James Austin Kerr as Junior Juniper (Season 1) *Richard Short as Pinky Pinkerton (Season 1) *Stan Lee as Man next to Howard Stark Minor Cast *James Urbaniak as Miles Van Ert (Season 1) *Devin Ratray as Sheldon McFee (Season 1) *Erin Torpey as Betty Carver (radio actor) (Season 1) *Walker Roach as Captain America (radio actor) (Season 1) *Ralph Garman as Radio Announcer (Season 1) *Patrick Robert Smith as Agent Butch Wallace (Season 1) *Benita Robledo as Carol (Season 1) *Kevin Cotteleer as Alex Doobin (Season 1) *Kevin Ashworth as Agent Fisher (Seasons 1-2) *Sarah Bolger as Violet (Season 2) *Angela Cristantello as Receptionist (Season 2) *Chris Browning as Rufus Hunt (Season 2) Guest Cast [[Now is Not the End|Episode 1.01: Now is Not the End]] *Ashley Hinshaw as Colleen O'Brien *Andre Royo as Spider Raymond *Bill Kalmenson as Senator Webster *Kevin Heffernan as Madison Avenue Guy *Tim True as Tipsy Guy *Johnny Marques as Bartender *Jeffrey David Anderson as Short Bouncer *Carrick O'Quinn as Tall Bouncer *Arben Selimi as Businessman (uncredited) *Kirsten Vangsness as Ruby (uncredited) [[Bridge and Tunnel|Episode 1.02: Bridge and Tunnel]] *Don Luce as Mob Boss *Atticus Todd as Winston *Greg Bryan as Daisy Clover Foreman *Jeff Locker as SSR Lab Tech *Joseph Wilson as Gino DeLucia (uncredited) *Unknown Actress as Mary *Unknown Actress as Evelyn *Unknown Actress as Sarah [[Time and Tide|Episode 1.03: Time and Tide]] *Laura Coover as Molly Bowden *Tim James as Jimmy *Paul Roache as Building Manager *Christie Lynn Herring as Emily *Rick Steadman as Automat Customer [[The Blitzkrieg Button|Episode 1.04: The Blitzkrieg Button]] *Meagan Holder as Vera *Joanna Strapp as Gloria *John Bishop as Frank *Tim Dezarn as George *Billy Malone as Large Smuggler *Jeremy Timmins as Larger Smuggler *Chad Danshaw as Thug *Gregory Sporleder as Otto Mink *Jim Palmer as Goon *Tim Garris as Hoodlum *Sarah Schreiber as Lorraine *Arben Selimi as Movie Goer (uncredited) *Unknown Actor as Agent Henry *Unknown Actress as Helen [[The Iron Ceiling|Episode 1.05: The Iron Ceiling]] *Eddie Shin as Agent Mike Li *Greg Serano as Agent Rick Ramirez *Alex Veadov as Nikola *John Glover as New York Times Reporter *Jared Gertner as Cryptographer *Chiara Aurelia as Eva *Veronika Bonell as Young Dottie Underwood *Caitlin Carmichael as Anya *J. Anthony McCarthy as Pete the Newspaper Boy *Vladimir Tevlovski as Leviathan Soldier *Unknown Actress as Red Room Instructress [[A Sin to Err|Episode 1.06: A Sin To Err]] *Rick Peters as Doctor Seth Honicky *Steven Hack as Albert *Dimiter D. Marinov as Fyodor *Dave Matos as Pasha *Victoria Profeta as Josephine *Yasmine Aker as Thelma Crawford *Krista Marie Yu as Edith Oberon *Joyce Greenleaf as Esther *Kellen Michael as Small Boy *Mike Massa as Agent Reese *Marcus Young as SSR Agent #2 *Denney Pierce as Agent Messner [[Snafu|Episode 1.07: Snafu]] *Travis Johns as Agent Corcoran *Sarah Bloom as Loretta Dooley *Lincoln Melcher as Emmett Dooley *Madonna Cacciatore as Ovechkin’s Mom *Rob Locke as Surgeon *Pawel Szajda as Private Ovechkin *Lisa Pescherine as Female Salesclerk *Sandra Gimpel as Elderly Woman *Chris Palermo as Middle-Aged Man *Diana Gettinger as Movie Usherette *Mary Beth Manning as Woman *Unknown actress as Roger Dooley's Daughter [[Valediction|Episode 1.08: Valediction]] *Glenn Taranto as Detective Prendergast *John Prosky as Senator Walt Cooper *DaJuan Johnson as Officer Pike *Alex Daniels as Mechanic *Matt Raimo as Reporter #1 *Ward Roberts as Reporter #2 *Gerald Webb as Gary Tower *Christopher Poehls as Ground Crewman *Adam Zalt as United States Marine (uncredited) *Unknown voice actor as Agent Comden [[The Lady in the Lake|Episode 2.01: The Lady in the Lake]] *Sean O'Bryan as Det. Andrew Henry *John Gilbert as Elderly Teller *Edward Deraney as SSR Agent #1 *Bruce Katzman as Medical Examiner Meltzer *Alex Alcheh as Rookie Cop *Matt Braunger as SSR lab tech *Jonathan Lavallee as Commanding Officer *Christopher Biel as Isodyne Supervisor *Nick Benseman as Henchman *Brian Castellanos as SSR Agent *Punnavith Koy as Lookie Loo *Afsheen Olyaie as Lookie Loo *Rainer Wickel as Underwood Henchman [[A View in the Dark|Episode 2.02: A View in the Dark]] *Carl Crudup as Frank *Nick Hoffa as Restaurant Owner *Robert Buscemi as Concierge *Brian Glanney as Agent Ford *Patrick Quinlan as EMT *Kirby Lauryen as Singer [[Better Angels|Episode 2.03: Better Angels]] *Randy Sklar as Kenneth *Walter Roach as Rawhide Kid *Clayton Norcross as Sheriff *Rey Valentin as Agent Vega *Hope Lauren as Gorgeous Blonde *John Balma as Torrance *Chris Harrison as Massive Guard Other Cast *Alexandra Vino as Bombshell Secretary *Alva Loomis as LAPD Officer *Andrew Carter as Ned Silver *Anna Trebunskaya as Dancer *Charles Hemminger as Maggia Goon *Christopher Allen as Agent Ryan *Christopher Grove as Mr. Edwards *Claude Stuart as Clifford *Easton Alexeyev as Gala Guest *Kai Nuuhiwa as Maggia Goon *Karina Smirnoff as Dancer *Max Daniels as One Man Band *Myles Grier as Man *Ryan Sturz as Roxxon Guard *Tim Soergel as Paul *Timothy Thomas Brown as Snub Nose *Tina D'Marco as Nonna Manfredi *Tom Choi as Dr. Chung Crew Created By *Christopher Markus *Stephen McFeely Producers *Sara E. White - Producer (season 1) *Alan Fine - Executive Producer (season 1) *Stan Lee - Executive Producer (season 1) *Joe Quesada - Executive Producer (season 1) *Kevin Feige - Executive Producer (season 1) *Louis D'Esposito - Executive Producer (season 1) *Jeph Loeb - Executive Producer (season 1) *Christopher Markus - Executive Producer (season 1) *Stephen McFeely - Executive Producer (season 1) *Chris Dingess - Executive Producer (season 1) *Michele Fazekas - Executive Producer (season 1) *Tara Butters - Executive Producer (season 1) *John Blair - Associate Producer (season 1) *Eric Hauserman Carroll - Co-Producer (season 1) *Megan Thomas Bradner - Co-Producer (season 1) *Geoffrey Colo - Transmedia Producer (season 1) *Paul D. Goldman - Post Production Executive Producer (season 1) Writers *Christopher Markus (season 1) *Stephen McFeely (season 1) *Eric Pearson (seasons 1-2) *Andi Bushell (season 1) *Brant Englestein (seasons 1-2) *Jose Molina (season 1-2) *Lindsey Allen (season 1-2) *Chris Dingess (season 1-2) *Tara Butters (season 1-2) *Michele Fazekas (season 1-2) *Brandon Easton (season 2) *Sue Chung (season 2) Directors *Louis D'Esposito (season 1) *Joe Russo (season 1) *Scott Winant (season 1) *Stephen Cragg (season 1) *Peter Leto (season 1) *Stephen Williams (season 1) *Vincent Misiano (season 1) *Christopher Misiano (season 1) *Lawrence Trilling (season 2) *Lindsey Allen (season 2) *David Platt (season 2) Director of Photography *Gabriel Beristain (season 1) Production Designer *Michael Wylie (season 1) Editors *Chris Peppe (season 1) *Troy Takaki (season 1) *David J. Siegel (season 1) Music *Christopher Lennertz (season 1) Casting *Sarah Halley Finn (season 1) *Tamara Hunter (season 1) Costume Designer *Giovanna Melton (season 1) Category:Full Credits Category:Agent Carter (TV series)